Supernatural: Trickster
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Sequel to the Fall. Darkoda kills a Trickster, and convinces Gabriel to take its place. Asra helps Darkoda, but gets in trouble. Two spanking scenes. Sexual Scenes and violence.


**Trickster**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Supernatural, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sequel to the Fall. Darkoda kills a Trickster, and convinces Gabriel to take its place. Asra helps Darkoda, but gets in trouble. Two spanking scenes.

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Supernatural; some swats given with the flat of a sword; violence; original characters

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Timeline:** Set back in ancient times, before Gabriel becomes the Trickster

Darkoda placed her hands over her stomach, imagining that she could feel the baby kicking inside it, even though the child was far too young to be able to be kicking yet. Then, without a word, she passed her angel sword back to Asra.

Asra took it, looking her friend up and down with a frown. "You know, I think this was a bad idea."

"It's too late to worry about it now." Darkoda looked at the limp body of the Trickster, and felt a slight sinking sensation in her stomach, knowing that she might well be in trouble. It wasn't going to take Gabriel long to track her down. Darkoda was tempted to ask her friend to stay with her, but she said nothing as Asra went back to heaven to put the sword back.

Gabriel had been sleeping peacefully when he felt the other side of the bed was cold beside him, not finding the body of his wife. He opened his hazel eyes with slight alarm, not finding her; now sitting up, looking around the dark bedroom. "Darkoda?" Throwing the covers off the bed, the naked arch angel burst off the bed to find out where his wife was, soon getting dressed. Gabriel panted in alarm as he bolted from the house, running down the street, calling for her. "Darkoda!" 

Darkoda flinched as she heard Gabriel's voice, augmented by his angel powers. With the Trickster's death, the world reverted back to normal - Darkoda standing just outside an abandoned house. She looked down at herself, realising that she had no hope of hiding the blood on her clothes, and slowly made her way to Gabriel. "I'm here..." She flinched a little, knowing that he wouldn't be happy with her. Maybe it would be too dark for her husband to notice the blood...

Gabriel ran down the dirt road when he saw his wife, calling for her, worry in his hazel eyes; panting when he reached her. The arch angel soon surveyed the scene, looking from his pregnant wife covered in blood to the man lying on the ground in a bloody pile. "Are thee alright?" He held her in his arms, relieved when he found her to be not injured. "What has happened to thee?" 

Darkoda clung to Gabriel, closing her eyes briefly. "You'll be angry with me... please don't be angry," she begged. "I...I killed a Trickster..." She flinched again, knowing that she had made a mistake by going over the Trickster alone.

"Thee did what?" Gabriel looked at his wife with wide hazel eyes, in shock that she did this. "Has thee lost thy mind? Tricksters are secondary Gods, and thy have no grace. It risked thee and our child's life in doing so? How did thee kill it, and thee must have had help to do this? Thee is bringing unwanted attention towards us." 

"The Trickster was attacking the people in the town, Gabriel," Darkoda said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice. Asra helped me... she brought me my angel sword." Darkoda looked desperately at her husband. "I'm sorry... I thought you could become the Trickster; that it would help you. Please don't hate me?"

"Oh, honey, I do not hate thee; but thee risked yourself and the baby. I am but upset, and ye could have come to me for help. I do love thee, and appreciate what thee has done for me; but it was a risk." Gabriel looked at the now dead trickster and smirked a little. "Perhaps we can do this and I may take upon his mantle; but thee must be careful with yourself and the baby. I am glad such a  
>creature lies dead, as death doth what he deserved; but ye worried me." <p>

Darkoda held onto Gabriel, looking also at the trickster's dead form. "You can take on its form... you can become a trickster, and it will draw less attention to us." She took a deep, almost shuddering breath. "But I'm sorry... Gabriel, I'm sorry. I know you were worried. Please forgive me," she whispered.

"I shall always forgive thee, my love, and I shall take upon his mantle; and we shall be free from Heaven's influences." Gabriel reached down to touch the dead Godling and, with a white light, he took the creature's powers with his own, feeling the crackling powers. He then waved his hand to shield them both from the Heavenly hosts. "We shall be safe for ten years now, my beloved, but ye are to be punished." 

"But I..." Darkoda gulped, staring at Gabriel. "Is it really necessary?" she asked in a small voice; but knew that it was - and her next words confirmed that. "Can we go back home before you punish me? Please?"

"We shall go home," Gabriel replied, and led his lovely wife towards their house in order to punish her in the privacy of their bedroom. Once inside, the arch angel - now trickster - sat down on the bed, pulling her over his lap. He raised his hand up, and cracked it down onto her pale cheeks. 

Darkoda cried out with the pain of the spanking, burying her face in her arms, beginning to sob quickly. It seemed to her that Gabriel was using far too much force on her, but she knew it was deserved, and made no move to stop him. "S...Sorry," she sobbed, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gabriel continued to spank his lovely wife, making sure that she knew how truly serious this was; risking herself and the baby. She had also risked their exposure, and he made sure she learned this lesson. "I never want thee to risk thy life again doing this, my love. I do not wish to lose thee, and love thee for all eternity; even when thee shall go to Hell in ten years." The angel then picked her up into his arms to soothe her, kissing her tears away. "So, how do we use these Trickster powers; and what do we do now? Tis thy plan, Darkoda." 

Darkoda clung to Gabriel, her tears soaking into his shirt. "Sorry..." She cuddled as close as she could to Gabriel, not wanting to let go of him. "You should become the Trickster. It'll protect you after I'm... gone." She didn't want to think about how little time they had together, and leaned up to kiss Gabriel. "I love you... please make love to me?" she asked.

Gabriel felt tears fall from his hazel eyes at the thought of losing her one day. "I shall take up my new mantle and shall miss ye when thee is gone, but I shall never give up trying to save thee." The angel soon laid down his wife on the bed, soon revealing petal soft skin; kissing her flesh, moving his down. He kissed and caressed her body, worshiping her, sucking on a pink pebbled nipple while a hand ran down to caress between her legs, delighting in the wet folds. The angel grinned, and soon was devouring her wet slit, moaning in pleasure, his own erection growing, leaking on his thigh. 

Darkoda closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure course through her, and let her hands move over Gabriel's body; one hand reaching down to lightly stroke his erection. She leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, loving the hard skin under her mouth and hands. But her mind was also on the future, and she had to make a request of him. "Gabriel... after I'm gone... promise me you'll still stay out of the war."

Hazel eyes looked up into her own eyes, uncertain as to what she meant, and kissed her neck, his voice muffled as he spoke. "What war? Is there to be another war with Demons?" The arch angel  
>continued to kiss and nibble his wife's body while his hands worshipped her body, before he rose up between her bent legs. Positioning his hardened flesh between her legs, Gabriel moaned, sliding inside the tight wet heat, quivering at how tight she truly was. "Uhhhh...Yes, I love<br>thee; and shall remain hidden if thee asks it of me - unless I need to become involved." 

Darkoda gasped as Gabriel slid into her, her fingers tightening on his skin. She kissed him, letting her nails scratch lightly down his back. "No... don't become involved in any of the wars between angels and demons. I need you alive. Please, Gabriel... I love you."

"I love thee too, but how can I live without thee in my arms? I do not know if I can lose thee, but I shall not fight; and hide if you desire this," Gabriel promised, not knowing that one day he would have to get involved to take a stand against his own brother Lucifer. They made  
>love that night with a fire that would soon sadly engulf his beloved's body and soul, having sold her soul, never knowing why she had done this. "I love thee, and let us not discuss the time ye shall leave me. I wish to just mate with thee tonight and for the time that we have together." <p>

Asra sneaked into Heaven's armoury, carrying Darkoda's sword wrapped in cloth so that no one would know what she was carrying. She hung the sword back in its place, turned, and then gave a slight gasp of dismay at who she saw standing there.

Castiel stood there looking at his mate. having seen her sneaking into the Heavenly armory, uncertain as to what she had been up to; but the arch angel was determined to find out. "What is thee up to? Thee knows this is the armory for the Garison." 

"I was just getting my sword!" Asra chirped, looking and sounding completely innocent - and conveniently forgetting that she'd been wearing it since training that morning. "Shall we train, Castiel? I've learned some new moves."

"Has thee now? Tell me, Asra, ye do know that lying is a sin, correct?" The arch angel asked, stepping up towards the female angel, quickly bending her over the bench, smacking her bottom. "Shall ye tell me the truth?" 

"I am telling the truth!" Asra protested, yelping a bit at the hard smack. "I came in here to get my sword... you're mean!" She began struggling. "Let me go!"

"Not until thy tells me the truth," Castiel said, and continued to spank her after sitting down to bend her over his lap, holding her in place. His hand came down, determined to get to the truth on the  
>matter. <p>

"Ow, ow, ow!" Asra panted with the pain, tears beginning to fall despite her best efforts to keep them back. "I hate you!" No sooner had she uttered the words than she regretted them. "No, wait! I'm sorry!"

Castiel felt his blue eyes narrow at her stinging comment, and began to work hard on her tender sit spot and thighs. "Thee can hate me, but know that hatred is for demons. Now tell me what thee was up to...NOW!" 

"I'll tell you! Just please stop..." Asra felt a sob catch in her throat, feeling terrible for what she'd just said. "I took Darkoda's angel sword to her..." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Castiel lightened the spanks, but didn't stop, knowing that they would still hurt from the previous swats. "And why exactly did thee take her sword to her when thee knows it is dangerous on both sides? Our surperiors could find out, and hunt them down after casting us down." 

"There was a Trickster. Darkoda wanted to kill it, because it was going after some other humans. I was there to help... I knew what I was doing," Asra said, wincing and still crying. "If you hadn't followed me when I came back, no one would have known."

"How long did thee think that this could be kept from me, Asra? It would have been found out, and thee would be getting far worse than this; and ye would be punished gravely. Ye risked thy life and theirs in order to kill a Trickster? To what means?" 

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't find out about it," Asra muttered. She then sighed. "I know Darkoda fell, but she's still my friend. She told me it was important. I wasn't about to let her down."

"I know she fell, but thee could have trusted me instead of betraying my trust and heart. I would not have hurt them, and might have helped thee if ye had bothered to ask me." Castiel finished the spanking, and then let her up, heading towards the armory doors. "Does thee not trust me?" Castiel asked, a little hurt by her betrayal. 

Asra lowered her head a little, following Castiel and stepping in front of him to block his way. "You misunderstand me, Castiel. I trust you, I do. How could I not? I love you. I didn't tell you because I felt it was best I be the only one who knew. You couldn't get into trouble if you didn't know anything..." She wiped at her tears, and then reached for his hand. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to betray you."

"Then next time, at least trust me to help thee? We are together and mated, with my desire to help thee in all things if I may be able to do so. Gabriel is my brother as much as Darkoda is thy friend, and I do not desire to lose either; nor make such choices." Castiel gently kissed Asra, and held her, whispering in her ear, "I love thee and forgive thee; but if thee does such things again, risking thy life, I shall spank thee much harder the next time." 

Asra held onto Castiel, relieved that he forgave her, and kissed him back, deepening it a little. "I'm sorry I said I hated you," she whispered. "I really don't." Then, grimacing a little at the thought, she added, "You can spank me some more if you're still hurt."

"I think thee has learned thy lesson, Asra, but no more of this going behind my back; is that correct? I forgive thee, and love thee more than anything - but our father. Please, I beg of thee to not risk thy life." 

"I'll be careful," Asra promised. "And, you know, I wasn't lying about training. I like training with you, Castiel. I think it could be a good... prelude to mating." She smiled. "And I'm curious to know... just how many angels have you spanked? And how did you learn such a strange way of punishment?"

"Well, to be honest, Asra, I have only spanked thee; and learned this from Gabriel telling me what he hath done when Darkoda was naughty," Castiel said, and blushed a little with a wicked grin, grabbing his sword. "Is thee ready to fight then, Asra, or doth need more time on thy bottom to heal?" 

Asra blinked, and then grinned. "Gabriel spanks Darkoda?" she asked, looking like she'd just been told a big secret and was planning to start teasing the fallen angel about it when she next saw her. She then took her own sword. "You didn't spank me that hard... though it was definitely painful enough," she hastened to add.

Castiel grinned, and readied his sword, soon getting into a fierce battle with his mate. "Oh? Then perhaps I shall need to spank thee harder the next time, Asra." He then had her on the clouds on her back with a grin, kissing her passionately. 

Asra kissed Castiel back hard, pushing all of the passion she felt into him. "Aren't you glad I decided to pursue you?" She smiled, and began pulling his clothes off.

"Mmm, yes; I am glad that thee went after me - and love thee more than anything," Castiel admited, and moaned, soon mounting her once their clothes were off and that she had felt pleasure beyond belief at that moment. They soon made passionate love together, worshipping each other with their hands, mouths, and flesh until they were both sated in a pile of sweaty limbs. "I love thee."


End file.
